


Tied Up

by rachel_exe



Series: Geraskier Prompts [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: For as much as he hates being teased, there is something exciting in not knowing how things will turn out, in not having full control over the situation. He and Geralt have been dating for years now and he entirely trusts him, so there is no reason for him to be scared, but being unable to predict what is going to happen, for how pleasurable that might be, still makes Jaskier’s heart race.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Don't kink shame me."  
> Enjoy! ;)

Impatient hands glide over Jaskier's sides, and hungry kisses take his breath away. He lets himself be taken over, leaves behind the stress from the day and just unwinds under that strong but caring touch. He sighs, opening his mouth to welcome his boyfriend's tongue and wraps his hands around his shoulders, hands playing with the long white strands. He can feel Geralt’s arousal pressing on his own, and he hooks a leg behind his knee, pushing him forwards.

Geralt grunts and his fingers brush over Jaskier’s nipples, playing with them. The touch goes straight to Jaskier’s cock, and he can’t help but buck his hips as he gets more and more restless. He is finally able to breathe again when Geralt moves his mouth down his neck, licking and biting his skin. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier moans, throwing his head backwards. 

Geralt moves even further down to close his lips around Jaskier’s nipple, flicking his tongue over it and taking it between his teeth. Jaskier hisses, hands tugging at Geralt’s hair so hard the man struggles to keep his head down. A low growl resounds from him and this time it’s Geralt that jerks his hips forward to get that much-needed friction both of them are craving for. 

“Please, Geralt, leave my nipples alone, my cock is going to explode if you don’t do something about it.” 

“Let me enjoy myself,” Geralt replies, switching to Jaskier’s other nipple. 

“If you want to enjoy yourself, I made a stop on the way home.” 

The proposition catches Geralt’s attention as he looks up at Jaskier. The brunet smiles to himself and sits up, leaning over the edge of the bed to take the bag underneath it. He has bought a bunch of fun things to try with Geralt, but he takes out the ones he’s the most excited about, a rope and a blindfold. 

“You want to try bondage stuff?” Geralt asks, partially surprised, partially sceptical

“Don’t kink shame me,” Jaskier protests. “I’ve always wanted to try this and I trust you, so I thought, why not?” 

Geralt takes the rope in his hands and closely examines it. “Okay.” 

“Oh, I thought I would have to use all my charm to convince you. Is there something you’re not telling me? Something kinky?” Jaskier smirks. 

“There isn’t,” Geralt deadpans. “As long as you’re comfortable, I’m in.” 

“Who’s being a good boy today?” Jaskier coos, winding his arms around Geralt’s neck. 

“Why haven’t you bought a gag as well? It would have been useful.” 

“I told you there was something you weren't admitting.” 

“On second thought, I just need a handkerchief to shut you up,” Geralt says, annoyed. 

“Or a kiss,” Jaskier suggests. 

“Next time I’m buying a gag,” Geralt replies but still gives in and shuts Jaskier up with a kiss. 

Nervous excitement runs through Jaskier as his boyfriend takes off his shirt and pins his hands above his head. Geralt kisses him again, more slowly this time and then ties Jaskier to the headboard of the bed. 

“How’s this?” 

“I think it can work,” Jaskier replies, pulling on the rope. It’s tight enough that he can’t move but not too tight that it hurts his wrists. 

“I’m blindfolding you now.” 

Jaskier nods and the last thing he sees before having the blindfold on are Geralt’s reassuring eyes. 

“Oh, wow, it’s really dark,” he comments. 

“That’s the whole point of the blindfold.” 

It’s weird but not uncomfortable, a little exciting too as he can’t tell what Geralt is going to do next. He tries to focus on his other senses but is still surprised when Geralt kisses his chest. He immediately tries to wrap his arms around the man, but the rope reminds him he is tied to the bed, so he can only squirm under Geralt’s touch. 

Geralt licks one of his nipples while his hand plays with the other one, pinching it between his fingers. Jaskier gasps and writhes on the bed as pleasure and discomfort mix together. He is sure his nipples are as red as cherries now, Geralt always likes to play with them way too much without paying attention to his aching cock. With his hands tied, Jaskier can’t push him away, he can only move around while he whimpers. 

“Next time I’m going to tie your entire body,” Geralt comments, biting Jaskier’s nipple again. 

“Stop licking my nipples,” Jaskier protests. “I have other body parts that demand your attention.” 

“But I like this one.” 

Jaskier pulls on the rope again. “Geralt.” 

“Fine,” the man huffs, hot breath leaving goosebumps on Jaskier’s wet nipple. 

He moves down Jaskier’s body, hair tickling his stomach. He kisses Jaskier’s belly button and then lower and lower, sliding Jaskier’s trousers down to kiss his coarse hair. The anticipation is even more exciting now that Jaskier can’t see what Geralt is doing. He can only feel him on his body and hear his tempting kisses. He bucks his hips, but Geralt is soon moving away from his cock, travelling up his torso once more. 

“Geralt,” he complains again. 

“We should have done this before,” his boyfriend replies, going back to Jaskier’s nipples. 

“Geralt, please.” Jaskier can feel the smirk on Geralt’s lips, can perfectly picture it in his mind despite the blindfold. “Asshole.” 

There is a soft chuckle and then Geralt’s lips are leaving his body completely. Jaskier briefly wonders what other torturing methods he has come up with, but he is pleasantly surprised when his trousers and underwear slide down his legs. He helps as best as he can, but in a few seconds he’s completely naked and Geralt is back on him. 

He glides his hands up his thighs, bending him in half. Jaskier huffs, he certainly wasn’t expecting this, but he is more than happy about the turn of events. He grips the headboard and just waits, full of desire and impatience. Geralt doesn’t seem to be in rush as he kisses his thighs and leaves bite marks anywhere he can reach, really testing Jaskier’s patience. 

When he finally decides to pay attention to Jaskier’s hole, it’s just to press a feather-light kiss, not enough to satiate Jaskier’s desire. The brunet whines and urges him on, but Geralt is set on taking things way too slow tonight, so without his hands, all Jaskier can do is pray that Geralt will pick up the pace soon. 

For as much as he hates being teased, there is something exciting in not knowing how things will turn out, in not having full control over the situation. He and Geralt have been dating for years now and he entirely trusts him, so there is no reason for him to be scared, but being unable to predict what is going to happen, for how pleasurable that might be, still makes Jaskier’s heart race. 

Geralt kisses his hole again, but this time his tongue darts out too and Jaskier gasps for the long-awaited touch. He moans his boyfriend’s name while the man laps at his entrance and plunges inside. He shivers and holds the headboard tighter as his body welcomes Geralt’s tongue. A bead of precum oozes down his cock and lands on his stomach, but there’s nothing Jaskier can do about it, only Geralt can take care of that now, but he’s too focused on fucking him with his tongue to notice it. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier cries out, but the man doesn’t reply, only bends him further to reach deeper inside him. 

Jaskier moans again, cock aching for attention, but Geralt’s touch on his hole feels too good to ask him to stop. He squirms on the bed and he gets louder when Geralt puts a finger inside him too. He curls it as he fucks him with it, making Jaskier lose his mind even more. He pulls on the rope, once again forgetting he’s tied up, and this time Geralt lets him go, guiding him back on the mattress. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself like this,” he whispers in his ear. 

His hot breath makes Jaskier shiver, and his kiss muffles his reply. 

When their lips part Jaskier has already forgotten what he wanted to tell Geralt, and the sound of the drawer opening distracts him even more. He hears the cap of the lube opening and then Geralt’s finger is once again inside his hole, working him open with quick movements. By the time his boyfriend deems him ready, Jaskier is a panting mess, cock hard and aching, and hole twitching for more. 

The sound of Geralt opening the condom wrapper soon reaches his ears and Jaskier whines in anticipation. Geralt lines himself up with his hole, but doesn’t push further than the tip. He remains still, caressing Jaskier’s thighs, sliding his fingers up his waist and on his cock. Jaskier loudly moans, hips bucking upwards to meet Geralt’s hand, but the man keeps his touch light, making it feel more like a torture than a reward. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier whimpers, pushing him forward with his foot. 

“What’s the magic word?” Geralt replies, moving a millimetre deeper. 

“Please, Geralt, please.” 

Geralt hums, but Jaskier can’t tell whether he’s satisfied or not. He murmurs another “please” and this time Geralt holds his waist and pushes all the way inside. Jaskier’s voice breaks when he feels his hole being stretched so wide and tightens his grip on the headboard. He wishes he could see Geralt’s face in that moment, but for as much as he searches the darkness, he can’t pierce through it. 

So distracted by his pleasure, he is surprised when Geralt kisses him, but he relaxes immediately after and opens his mouth for him. Their tongues glide on each other and Jaskier wraps his legs around Geralt’s waist to take him closer to himself. He wants to taste as much of him as he can, kiss him while he’s so full, but Geralt seems to be enjoying himself way too much today and after giving Jaskier a bite of what he wants, he pulls back, sitting straight again. 

He starts with slow movements, giving Jaskier the chance to get used to him and to roughly understand what’s going to happen. Jaskier follows his hips, and it doesn’t take long before he’s asking for more, body blindly searching for pleasure. Geralt snaps his hips faster and deeper, soft grunts leaving his lips so quietly Jaskier is hardly able to hear them, but when he does, his chest swells with satisfaction. 

He clenches around him and feels Geralt’s thrusts stutter for a second before coming back in full force. He grins but he soon has to grit his teeth as Geralt begins to fuck him harder. The sudden change catches him off guard, but the element of surprise only makes things better, more exciting and unexpected as he can’t know what Geralt is going to do next. The unknown fills him with arousal and every thrust brings him closer to his orgasm; the fact that he’s tied up and blindfolded only helping with that. 

“Geralt,” he cries out when the man hits his sweet spot. 

Geralt doesn’t reply, only rams into him harder. His cock throbs inside him and Jaskier clamps around it, finally eliciting a moan from him. He is about to smirk, proud of himself, but Geralt covers his mouth with his own and messily kisses him, leaving him with a trail of saliva drooling down his chin and gasping for air. He is so far gone that all he can do is to hold onto the headboard as tightly as he can as Geralt abuses his prostate. Shocks of electricity shake his body, and his cock is so hard it’s painful. 

“Geralt,” he whines. “Touch me.” 

Geralt thrusts into him harder before replying, “No.” 

“Geralt, please,” Jaskier whimpers again. 

“I know you can come like this too.” 

“I can’t.” 

Jaskier pulls on the rope, desperate to touch himself, but Geralt grabs his hands and stops him. Jaskier cries out again, but Geralt muffles his noises with a kiss as he continues to thrust inside him. Jaskier is so close it would take him only a few quick strokes to come, and yet his hands are tied and Geralt has no intention of doing anything about it. Precum is profusely oozing from his tip, he can feel it run down his length, and his hole is spastically clenching around Geralt. 

When their mouths parts, Jaskier begs Geralt to touch him again, but none of his prayers are answered and his cock is still excruciatingly hard. Geralt rams into him, hitting his prostate every time and Jaskier’s body quivers, taken over by his need. He whines and cries out Geralt’s name again, and when he thinks he’s about to pass out, Geralt fucks him deep and he finally comes. 

He feels his hot cum landing on his stomach and his body shivers in relief as a peaceful afterglow settles on him. Geralt thrusts into him a few more times before coming as well, a low growl leaving his mouth that puts a content grin on Jaskier’s lips. 

The world is still dark for some minutes, but Geralt eventually pulls the blindfold down, and Jaskier blinks as he gets used to the light again. His boyfriend unties his hands as well without saying a word and as his eyes finally adapt to the light, Jaskier notices he’s still trying to catch his breath too. 

“Well, that was a success,” he says, rubbing his wrists. The signs of the rope are visible on his skin, and he briefly wonders for how long they’ll stay there. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Geralt asks, resting on his side next to him. 

“I sure did. Did you?” 

“It wasn’t so bad.” 

“I knew you’d like it,” Jaskier grins, kissing him. “See? I told you there were some dark fantasies you weren’t telling me about.” 

Geralt rolls his eyes and sits up on the edge of the bed. “You should go wash yourself,” he says as he stands up. 

“You can fool yourself, but you can’t fool me,” Jaskier retorts. 

“Are you sure you don’t have a gag in that bag?” 

“I am, but I have other fun things for us to try,” Jaskier grins. 

Geralt hums and rounds the bed to get to the door. “Take a shower first.” 

“I knew you’d be interested.” 

Geralt stops next to Jaskier and takes the bag away from his hands. “You’re dirty. Shower.” 

“You have a dirty mind too. It takes two to tango, you know?” 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

Jaskier opens his mouth to reply, but Geralt holds him by his chin and kisses him. Now that he has his hands free, Jaskier can finally wrap his arms around his boyfriend and take him down on the bed again. He keeps him in place as they kiss, softly running his hands in his white hair. Geralt gives in and lets Jaskier kiss him as he wishes, caressing his sides as well until Jaskier licks his lips. 

“Later,” he says, easily escaping from Jaskier’s embrace. 

Jaskier pouts as he lets him go away, but after seeing traces of his come on Geralt’s stomach he realises how dirty he is and follows him into the shower, already thinking about what he wants to try next.

**Author's Note:**

> Toss a comment to your writer :)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://geraskier-hell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
